percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Colour Rain
A few thigs about the story So,Colour Rain '''is a story written by me,you know GreekArcher365.It'll be a short (or long) story.I hope you find it interesting.I got the idea when I was looking at some colour wallpapers.And I thought of a cool tittle Rain of course! and I decided to write a story about it. Characters Anthia Paints~daughter of Iris (I love Iris kids,but don't think she's definately not like Celine) Nixon Waves~son of Athena Andromahy Lever~daughter of Hebe Jolan Dropens~son of Apollo (more may be added) Warnings So,I have to warn you:this story will have tension.It'll have fear.It'll have madness.It'll have revenge.It'll have craziness.And love,of course.There will be some chapters where you'll want to punch or kick my characters.In other chapters maybe both.There will be chapters where youll want to yell at them "stop",or "move on".There will be also chapters where you will want to hit something or say "come on" when you read some lines.At least,I hope so!And I'm not kidding. The story '''Nah,I'll start.But more of it in summer.(Hey,sorry if it's not very good,I don't write in 3r person usually!) Chapter 1:When the stars fell She was always there.She ''was always staring him.''She ''was always looking at him with a strange look.''She ''was always smiling in a stupid way.''She ''was always next to him.''He ''could just make something good out of it.But that would be a destroy.Good thing never happened to him.He had learned it with time.In a bad way.But,fortunately,''she ''never came closer.She was always away.He was happy for that.That was the right,the safe,the good order.Away.Even the word sounded right.Away from him,him away from the others. But,now everything had changed.They had changed,in a very unusuall way.He was in the sword-fighting arena in camp,training,with his friend,Jolan.His...only friend.Someone he was sure he wouldn't be hurt by,neither hurt ''him.Because they were the same. And then,when he made a mistake and made a move that made Jolan's sword fly in the air,rotating,away from his friend's hand,everybody stared him.She took the oppurtunity.She came. "Hello,I'm Anthia."she said.No.That can't be happening.It's wrong.Wrong,''he thought.He looked at Jolan with a look that said ''Please.Help,while she was saying"How are you?I wondered if you-" "Hello pretty!I always liked Iris kids,and you're my favorite.What about going on a date with me?"said Jolan,interrupting her.I looked himwith a look full of thank you.Why?Why couldn't she stay away?I couldn't belive she'd like to talk to someone like me.It was so wrong.She would be hurt. "Wh-what?" came her answer."Okay,I am an Iris kid,but I don't know you very good-" "Then,learnme!"interrupted Jolan for one more time. "Um,I think that I can't.See,I've somethings too-Yes,I am coming!"said and left,pretending that someone called her,even though there was silence. "Nixon,please,let's go,everybody's staring us."Jolan said to him. They started walking away,heading to the cabins, "What,what,''have I done to deserve that?I thought that she would always be away.Why?"he said. "Nixon,you can't expect everyone to be away-" "Yes,of course I can,Jolan!It's the only way for evryone to be safe."he said,angry. "Okay.Do what you wish." Jolan said. We got into my cabin. "So,what are you going to do?"his friend said. "I don' know.I'll try my best." "Please,don't do...you know..." "I won't hurt her as much I would hurt her if she was closer to me.." "Nixon..."Jolan begged. "Ok,I promise.I won't hurt her,I'll make sure I'll be ''myself.I hope so."he said slowly. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ As he was walking to the archery fiels,Nixon heared someone saying"Hey!It's me from yesterday,remember?" He turned and saw that girl,Anthia.Time for talking.He couldn't pretend he was death. "Hello.I'm Nixon Waves.What do you want?" She seemed to be very surprised."Wh-what I want?" "Yes." "Um,to know you.To be friends." "Are you sure?I'm not one of the people you want as a friend." "What?I don't give up easily.You don't know me very much,as I see.I think you could." "I don't care about knowing you.So,stop talking to me." "But-" "Stop!Now!"he said and left,heading for the archery fields,running.He didn't look back.He never did.It was always the best way.He made the right decision.The best decision for her. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[] "Jolan,you realise,of course,that we're not allowed to get out of the camp at night,right?" Nixon said to Jolan,while they had reached Thalia's tree. "I told you,my mother needs me immediately,and I don't have time to talk to Chiron.We'll be back at dawn.Where's my car?Oh yeah."he said looking behind some trees.His blue car was behind. "Your father was here."said Jolan's mother when we arrived on Jolan's apartment. "Apollo?"said Jolan with a surprised and asking look. "Yes.He said I should tell you to watch your friends and their decisions.Wait for colour explosions."said his mother while looking at Nixon. "My friends.....weird.....but colour explosions?That's the most weird thing in the whole thing." We left after his mother said not to make his desk a dagger target again for the whole year.We were heading towards his car,when a Drakenae attacked us. We drew our weapons.My sword's blade was inside the monster's back in a minute,next to Jolan's dagger. When we got outside of the magic boundaries,the sun was already rising. "Uh,we're a bit late." Jolan said.They started running.As they got at the cabins,they heared a voice saying"Hello,you two.Driving in the dark?Bad thing.".We turned and saw Chiron. "Crap."whispered Jolan. An hour later,after Chiron said everything,he punished them. "You,Nixon,will be the captain in Capture the Flag,as Ms Chase is ill and no one wants to replace her." "What?No Chiron!No.You can't." "Of course I can." That night,Nixon was the most nervous demigod in camp.He couldn't talk to so many people he didn't know.The situation became worse,when he heared her voice. "I believe you can't ignore me now that I'm the captain in command." Anthia said behind his back. "Please.You don't know how this is gonna end up." "Why>What's the problem?" "I-I can't tell you." The team finally was ready because Jolan helped him.Nixon decided to search for the flag alone.Or,he only thinked so. "Hey again." "Antia.What do you want now?I think I made it clear.You can't ''be around me.Go." "But why?Why?" Why?''Why?''She was asking why.If she only could imagine how it was to be like this.Someone who had to be hidden.Someone who couldn't speak to anyone.Just ''someone.Someone behind the shadows. "I can't explain!Now,please go!" "Then,I won't leave!" she said and crossed her arms. No.She had to do so.She had.''Otherwise,she would be hurt.Even if he had to use the hard way. "You stupid girl!Why don't you leave?Go somewhere and paint me instead of speaking to me?Why did you have to come here?Why?Since when you talk to people?Can't you just live your life behind your stupid paints?Stop thinking you can fit in normal life!You can't!You understand?YOU CAN'T!JUST LEAVE AND SEE THE LIFE BEHIND YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT COLOURS!BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU ANTHIA!YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN NORMAL LIFE!YOU'LL BE FOREVER A GIRL BEHIND THE PAINTS!"he yelled,breathing hard. "Why do you say all these?" she said,almost crying.She started crying.She fell on the ground and jeep crying with so much pain in her voice. Nixon started to run away.He had managed what he had to manage.It wasn't the first time he had to use the hard way.It was the first time it hurt. Chapter 2:Pushing the flowers beside '''WIP' Category:GreekArcher365